Vehicles with convertible tops utilize a motor that moves the convertible top from an “open” or “down” position to a “closed” or “up” position. In the open position, the passenger compartment is not covered by the top. In the closed position, the convertible top extends over the passenger compartment and typically interfaces with a vehicle header in sealing engagement.
A latching mechanism is generally used to latch the convertible header into the closed position. Known latching mechanisms are complex, requiring multiple components that increase overall vehicle mass. For example, some known latch mechanisms extend the width of the convertible top, utilizing linkages with hooks that latch to pins held to the body or header near the sides of the convertible top. Known latching mechanisms are also typically separate from a locating mechanism, and require the locating mechanism in order to be activated. The locating mechanism functions to ensure that the convertible top is in a correct, closed position prior to activating the latch mechanism. For example, the locating mechanism may be a switch that is activated when the top is in a final, closed position. The latch mechanism is thus activated only after the top is located in the closed position.